Within the field of exploration geophysics the study of subsurface structures and properties of the earth, and how these properties have evolved over geologic time scales is a main theme.
There are at present several commercial software packages for basin modeling:    PetroMod Software Documentation, Schlumberger    PerMedia Software Documentation, Landmark    Temis Software Documentation, Institut Français du Pétrole (IFP)
The methods implemented in the known commercial software packages are not constrained by geophysical data and rock physics models, and do not apply an update strategy based on mismatch with geophysical observations.
At present there is a lack of modeling tools that take these issues sufficiently into account and especially with the focus on a deeper understanding the evolution of temperatures and temperature gradients on geologic time scales.